


Errance

by AllenKune



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Descent into Madness, Dysfunctional Relationships, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memory Loss, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: L'oublie est plus agréable que de pleurer des souvenirs disparut.
Relationships: Dracula & Jonathan Harker, Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker
Kudos: 6





	Errance

C'est par hasard que Jonathan découvrir la chambre, la grande chambre dans laquelle il avait dormit lors de son arrivé au château. La pièce était comme il s'en souvenait, personne ne semblaient être venu depuis qu'il l'avait quitté pour une chambre plus proche de son hôte.

Le lit était fait mais de la poussière était apparut sur les draps soigneux, son bureau était intacte, des effets personnelles étaient toujours présent comme un chapelet qu'il n'osait pas toucher sur le lit. Son regard fut attirait par plusieurs feuilles posées sur le bureau, oublier après des années sans être revenues.

C'était des lettres oubliées, des lettres que Jonathan n'avais plus le souvenir d'avoir écrite mais pourtant il reconnaissait son écriture. Malheureusement son correspondant était mort depuis longtemps en vue de la date sur chaque lettre. Jonathan se sentait un peu triste pour la femme mais il ne se rappelait pas d'elle. En lisant curieux les lettres il doutait même d'être proche de se qu'il imaginait être une jeune femme. 

Si les plus anciennes lettres semblaient s'adresser à quelqu'un de proche, peut être une fiancée mais Jonathan vit qu'au fils des jours et des semaines les lettres devenaient plus froides, se terminant en de simple rapport d'évènement que l'avocat trouvait ennuyeux. C'était presque comme si il avait été forcé d'écrire les dernières lettres mais Jonathan n'en avais aucun souvenir. Il n'avait pas était forcé à quoique se soit depuis son arrivé au château, du moins n'en avais aucun souvenir.

Peut être ses lettres étaient plus vielles que son arrivé chez le comte? Il ne se souvenait de presque rien mise à part une partie de son enfance et de sa vie en Angleterre. Presque comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui avait fait perdre la mémoire mais Jonathan avait depuis longtemps fini d'attendre des réponses qui ne viendront jamais.

Alors qu'il regardait sans lire les lettres, il tombait sur une lettre qu'il n'avait pas écrite, et visiblement écrite par la main de sa mystérieuse correspondante. Les mots étaient remplies qu'inquiétude, priant pour des nouvelles de sa part et un signe qu'il allait bien. La date était la chose la plus troublante. C'était la plus récente lettre qui couvrait son bureau, et elle datait de presqu'un siècle. 

Jonathan ne pouvais espérait que cette inconnue repose en paix maintenant, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir triste de la mystérieuse Mina. Son nom lui était inconnu et malgré la lecture des lettres qu'ils avaient échangées, elle ne semblait être qu'un souvenir d'une autre personne.

Peut être que le comte pourrait le renseignait sur cette étrange femme mais Jonathan ne voyait pas l'intérêt de déranger le comte pour quelque chose qui ne lui laissait qu'un sentiment étrange de vide, comme si il passait à coté de quelque chose d'important mais il était trop tard pour s'inquiété de ça. Sans un mot le jeune homme laissait les lettres retombaient dans l'oublie, cacher sous une couche de poussière. Il était plus agréable d'oublier plutôt que pleuré des souvenirs perdus.


End file.
